June Bride
by Angeepang
Summary: [Oneshot] Hermione and Draco argue about when to hold their fictitious wedding.


**J.K. Rowling's world, not mine.**

"Come on, Granger. We need to set a date," Malfoy chided.

"Malfoy, please. Don't bug me."_ Why me_?

Hermione was stuck with Malfoy once again. She had to laugh. If only the Dark Lord could see him now. Draco Malfoy, one of the top Aurors, working alongside his partner, Mudblood Granger. He had turned after that night in the tower. Hermione knew why. It wasn't like Malfoy had seen the error of his ways. He didn't see the light all of a sudden and have a change of heart. Malfoy switched sides to save his own ass. It was a good thing too. He was actually pretty useful and had turned into one of the Ministry's best Aurors (he exceeded in stealth and tracking, of course). It was just Hermione's rotten luck that she had been assigned as Malfoy's partner. So there they sat, at a Muggle party.

What was she doing there anyway? Hermione never wanted to be an Auror! She was supposed to be a bloody Healer! Then she had to hear from Harry and Ron (and the Order) how low the Ministry was on female Aurors after the war had started. She had given in, of course. Make no mistake, Hermione Granger was one of the greatest Aurors the Ministry had seen. But still, not the point.

"Would you stop fiddling with that ring?" Draco scolded her somewhat as they sat together at a table.

"I can't help it, it's too big," Hermione told him irritably.

"What do you mean too big? It fit perfectly, I made sure" he said.

"I mean it's too big as in flashy. It's ostentatious!"

"My future wife gets the best of everything, Granger."

"Oh please," she said rolling her eyes.

"So when _are _we getting married?" he asked her again.

"Malfoy, why are you pushing this?"

"If you want people to believe that we really are an engaged couple, we need to have a wedding date set," he explained.

"Then set it yourself," she said.

"Now Granger," he started, "marriage is a partnership," he smirked. She didn't pay him any attention. That always got him annoyed. One thing she learned about working with Draco Malfoy was that he hated to be ignored. "Oh come on," he said. "Make like this is your dream wedding." Hermione gave Draco a look. A look she reserved solely for him when he said or did something she wouldn't have believed if she hadn't been there to witness it. "What?" She rolled her eyes and didn't respond. "Granger, don't all girls plan their dream wedding when they're like, twelve?"

"I bet you know what I'm going to say to that, Malfoy."

"That you're not all girls," he responded dully.

"Bingo."

"Oh please, Granger. You mean to tell me you never thought of it?"

"Thought of what?" she asked him, scanning the room.

"Your wedding day."

She sighed. "Of course I've _thought _about it," she told him. Draco waited to hear more but there was none.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Well what? I've thought about it. That doesn't mean _you _need to know about it!" she snapped back.

"Granger, I'm your fiancé."

"In your dreams, Malfoy."

"September," he said as he sat back in his chair grinning.

"What about September?" she asked him.

"That's the month of your wedding," he said matter-of-factly.

"You imagine my dream wedding to be in September?"

"That's right," he smirked. "You see Granger," he said, "your personality is Autumn. September is the perfect time for an Autumn to marry. Not too hot, not too cold yet. The leaves are just starting to change. Your Gryffindor colors are all over the damn place."

"Think you've got it all figured out, huh?"

"That's right," he smirked.

"It's not September. Never has been, never will be. Try again," she said sitting back in her chair, mimicking his actions from earlier.

"Not September, eh?" he asked her.

"Nope."

"May I ask why?" She simply answered that her birthday was in September (he knew that, of course) and that she couldn't celebrate her birthday if she was too busy stressing over her wedding.

"Fine. November then." She raised her eyebrow. "Not November either?"

"No. And I'm curious as to why you skipped October if I'm such a Fall person."

"Eh, October, Halloween. Too spooky a time for you to get married. And since it's not November either, I'm assuming you're not, in fact, a Fall."

"Finally he gets one right. Five points to Slytherin."

"May. It's definitely May for you, Granger."

"Why do you say that?" she asked him. "Just out of curiosity."

"May is after April. In April, you still have cold days and bad weather, so April is a crappy month to get married."

"I agree," she said and let him go on.

"But in May, well, May the flowers are in bloom. The bloody birds are chirping all the damn time and everyone's happy. Lovely weather for a wedding, May is."

"Maybe for some people," she told him. If looks could kill, Hermione might have been dead by now. Aside from being ignored, Draco Malfoy hated being wrong about things.

"I'm going to get another drink," he said irritably. There was never a dull moment when she was working with Malfoy, that was for sure. On their last mission they argued for nearly an hour over vegetables. Malfoy said that spinach was the healthiest while Hermione argued for broccoli. Then there was the "is a tomato a fruit or vegetable" controversy. _Come to think of it, they never did settle that matter_.

Hermione was snapped out of the great veggie debate when Malfoy came back to the table. He sat back down in his chair and placed a full glass of punch in front of her, looking miserable. Malfoy was considerate, at least. He was a damn good partner, she had to admit it.

"June," she said, taking a drink from the glass he had brought for her. He looked at her puzzled for a minute.

"June?" She nodded.

"I've always wanted to be a June bride."

"What's so special about June?" he asked her.

"They say when you marry in June, you'll always be a bride."

"Is that so?" he said.

"And the bridegroom who marries in June gets a sweetheart for a wife."

"Things I never knew," Malfoy said shaking his head.

"June has perfect weather. Schools are out. People are on holiday. And superstitiously speaking, it's a good month."

"What do you mean?"

"Well certain months are better than others to get married. Not that I believe in any of that rubbish," she told him, "but still."

"What months are best to marry in then?" he asked.

"My mum taught me a poem when I was little."

"How does it go?"

"Married when the year is new, he'll be loving, kind and true. When February birds do mate, you wed nor dread your fate. If you wed when March winds blow, joy and sorrow both you'll know. Marry in April when you can, joy for maiden and for man. Marry in the month of May, and you'll surely rue the day. Marry when June roses grow, over land and sea you'll go. Those who in July do wed, must labor for their daily bred. Whoever wed in August be, many a change is sure to see. Marry in September's shrine, your living will be rich and fine. If in October you do marry, love will come but riches tarry. If you wed in bleak November, only joys will come, remember. When December snows fall fast, marry and true love will last."

"I see."

"Figures you would pick September to get married. Living rich and fine," she told him.

"So if we marry in June, according to this, we'll go overseas."

"I suppose so."

"So it's settled then. We're getting married in June."

"Fine by me if you tell these people we're to be married in June."

"Fine," he said. "I'm glad that's finally settled." They both were quiet for a minute and drank their punch until Malfoy broke their silence.

"So, Granger. Where would you like to go on our honeymoon?"

**Author's Note** – So, yeah. Just a quick little one-shot I thought up tonight. I hope it wasn't too cheesy. I tried to mix in the funny/witty banter between Draco and Hermione, without making it feel like my other stuff. Thanks for reading.


End file.
